Naruto Parodies
by demonfox123
Summary: Original title, huh? Anyway, a radio station, KWO, interviews the Naruto characters for who they really are.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Naruto Parodies**

**By Ethermaster2 and demonfox123**

**This is how Naruto would've been like IF we did own the show.**

In the early night, Joey Bob, a hobo that lives in the dumpster down the street, found a radio. This 32-year-old virgin was overjoyed at having some entertainment. He turned it on only to hear an unfamiliar voice.

"Good evening everybody!"

"Where that noise comin' from?" Joey Bob took his sharpened spatula and started shaking it madly. With bushy eyebrows and bubbly spit coming out of his mouth, you'd think he was a rabid animal.

"We have several special guests here tonight! The cast from the bangin' hit anime, Naruto!"

Joey Bob grunted like a caveman and ran around on all fours, clearly confused. He started grunting louder and louder as he was going up and down on the concrete wall that made an alley.

"We have exclusive interviews that will reveal the real Naruto characters off-set! Only on KWO! First up is Kakashi Hot-gay Sexsay!

KWO: What is your hobby?

Kakashi- Smoking weed.

KWO- Erm, anything else?

Kakashi- More weed.

KWO- How long?

Kakashi- I don't remember.

KWO- What's your favorite color?

Kakashi- Whatever the color weed is.

KWO- Would you like to give any last comments?

Kakashi- I like weed.

KWO: Alright! Thank you Kakashi Hot-gay Sexsay! We now have Sauce-gay Uchi-hoe.

Sauce-gay- Hi sweet thing! (eyes twinkle)

KWO- Good to have you here, Sauce-gay. Is it true that you are the singer and manager of the Foxy Mommas band?

Sauce-gay- Well, yeah, if you put it like that. (twirls hair flirtingly and blushes)

KWO- Are the rumors true about you being a gay retard off-set ?

Sauce-gay- Every word of it. (approaches KWO guy)

KWO- Um! Thank you! Any last comments?

Sauce-gay- Yes I do. To anyone who's listening: stop calling the freaking band and asking who the hot sounding chick who's singing is! That's me! It's not my fault I have a girly sexy voice!

KWO- Thank you, Sauce-gay Uchi-hoe. Our next speaker is Gai!

Gai- Thank you. (eyes pop out and looks at bathroom)

"Papa?" Joey Bob shook the radio. "Papa get outta there!" He shook it again. Silence. "Murderer!" He screamed, planting dynamite on the radio, igniting it, and running away. BOOM! Since Joey Bob destroyed his radio, we have to now listen on Suzie Yam's. Who lives down the street.

KWO- Are you alright?

Gai- Did you know that there's a chicken in your bathroom?!

KWO- Excuse me?

Gai- Voices are telling me to do it! They said it will be an amazing experience!

KWO- Uh…

Gai- SHOULD I DO IT OR NOT!?

KWO- Um… it is up to you.

Gai- O-Okay. (Gai ran to the bathroom eagerly to score.)

KWO- That's it! All of our interviews are done! ( Someone whispers into KWO guy's ear.) WHAT!? Not done yet!? Well, we'll continue this tomorrow. No time left. Geez, why do I work for a freaking radio station? They pay me minimum wage and this job sucks! I'm freaking 43 years old!

Random Guy- We're still on air.

KWO- Crap!

**Next time: Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara!**


	2. Chapter 2

-1

**Chapter Two**

**Well, we're back. Or I am anyway. I did this one by myself. To the reviewer that wanted Hinata, sorry, she's coming in the next chapter. Here we go!**

Well, Suzie Yam moved, and we have no idea where she went. We find an apartment that has a radio and appears to be empty. So we go inside and are about to take the radio and run, before a five-foot bisexual walks out of the bathroom. It seemed to be a girl, but it had an Adam's apple the size of a baseball! We didn't stop and ask whether it stood or sat in the bathroom. We just took the radio and ran. He/She did nothing to stop us…

KWO- Listen, I don't want to deal with much. I had a long night with my girlfriend and my head still hurts… Okay, we're going to be continuing our interviews from awhile ago. From the Naruto cast, we have Gaara up first.

KWO- So, what's the best thing about being in an anime? (monotone)

Gaara- I don't get in trouble for killing people. (scary monotone)

KWO- What is your hobby?

Gaara- Killing.

KWO- Alright, we have a question from my sister. 'Have you ever dated before?'

Gaara- I did once. His name was Rock Lee. We dated for two minutes before I got bored and strangled him with my sand.

KWO- (Sigh) Alright, there's a rumor about Temari and Kankuro kissing. Is this true?

Gaara- How the fuck should I know? They can be rednecks for all I care.

KWO- Alright, Gaara. One more. What's your last name?

Gaara- (mumbles)

KWO- Sorry. Didn't catch that.

Gaara- Monkeyballs.

KWO- Bursts out laughing

Gaara- Die. (takes out an uzi and kills the KWO guy) Am I getting paid for this?

Peppy Peep- Hey! I'm the very Peppy Peep! I love cheerleading! Anywho, I'm your new host! Yay! Our next person is a person named Sockura!

Sockura- IT'S SAKURA!!

Peppy Peep- Whatever Sockura!

Sockura- growls SAY IT WITH ME! S-A-K-U-R-A-!!!!!

Peppy Peep- Alright, Sockura. I have a question for you. (long silence)

Sockura- WELL?! ARE YA GONNA ASK ME???

Peppy Peep- Oh yeah!! Why is your voice so high? You look like a guy!!!

Sockura- sighs EVERYONE KNOWS I LOVE SAUCE-GAY. I'D DO ANYTHING FOR THAT PRICK! SINCE HE'S GAY, I HAD TO GET AN OPERATION TO MAKE ME A BOY!

Peppy Peep- Wow. Blows nose in a tissue That's an inspiring sacrifice, Sockura. So, have you, ya know! winks

Sockura- NO! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THAT THOUGH!

Peppy Peep- Anywho, since you're a boy, do you find any of your female co-workers attractive?

Sockura- HM, I THINK HINATA'S PRETTY HOT, BUT SHE REALLY FREAKS ME OUT! SHE--

Peppy Peep- Sockura, we haven't interviewed her yet! Do-not-say-anything! ding

Sockura- ALRIGHT. I THINK INO'S PRETTY HOT, TOO. I MEAN SHE HAS BLUE EYES AND BLONDE HAIR! ISN'T THAT HOT???

Peppy Peep- Doesn't Naruto have that?

Sockura- YEAH, BUT HE DYED--

Peppy Peep- SHUT UP! I mean, that is so awesome! Wait- he _died?_

Sockura- NO! HE DYED HIS HAIR!

Peppy Peep- Oh. Wait! You weren't supposed to say that!

Sockura- I WASN'T?

Peppy Peep- Anywho, do you have any last comments?

Sockura- SAUCE-GAY IS SO HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peppy Peep- Okey-dokey! Bye Sockura!

Sockura- IT'S SAKURA!

Peppy Peep- Our last interview is Naruto! Yay!

Naruto- Sup?

Peppy Peep- Wow! Naruto, you look different! Your black!

Naruto- I'm not black. I'm _wearing _black. Retard.

Peppy Peep- But your head is black!!!

Naruto- (vein pulses) I dyed my hair black. My head isn't black. Retard.

Peppy Peep- You seem different somehow…

Naruto- Maybe 'cause I'm a Goth. Retard.

Peppy Peep- Ooooh. What's a Goth?

Naruto- (eye twitches) Retard.

Peppy Peep- Why do you keep calling me a retard?

Naruto- "Cause you are.

Peppy Peep- This question comes from my cute widdle brother! He wants to know if you like _like _anyone.

Naruto- shrugs I would like Hinata if she wasn't so--

Peppy Peep- Shhh! You gotta keep quiet about that!!We haven't interviewed her yet!!!

Naruto- (rolls eyes) Good luck when you do.

Peppy Peep- You're the lead guitarist of the Foxy Mommas Band, right?

Naruto- (nods)

Peppy Peep- Did you start it with anyone?

Naruto- Yeah. Sauce-gay.

Peppy Peep- Ooooh! What's your relationship with him?

Naruto- He tries to come onto me _all _the time. I've been staying away from him since he became gay.

Peppy Peep- Okay!!!! How'd you guys come up with the band name????

Naruto- Sauce-gay made it up. I just wanted the word 'fox' in it.

Peppy Peep- Why????

Naruto- (Gives a death glare)

Peppy Peep- Oh golly gosh! Is that the time??!!! That's all folkies! See ya next time!!!

Naruto- What about my 'last comments'?

Peppy Peep- We'll see ya soon!

Naruto- Wait! I didn't mean it when I said--

**Next time… Hinata, Tenten, and Kiba!!! **

**-demonfox123**


End file.
